peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Goes to Court
'''Daddy Goes to Court '''is a Season 7 episode of Peppa Pig. Plot After being sent to the supermarket to pick up items needed for dinner, Daddy Pig discovers he has no money on him, and steals several items, including five chocolate cakes. However, he gets caught, and has to go to court. Transcript Peppa: Daddy Goes to Court. (Shows Daddy working in his office) Narrator: Daddy Pig is doing some work on his computer. (Phone rings) Daddy: Daddy Pig speaking. Mummy: Hello Daddy Pig, can I ask you to do a favor? Daddy: Why yes Mummy Pig. Mummy: Great! On your way home, can you stop at the supermarket and pick up some apples, asparagus, and corn for dinner tonight? Daddy: Certainly Mummy Pig, I'll do just that. Goodbye! (Bell rings) Daddy: Perfect! Home time! (Cuts to Daddy at the Supermarket) Narrator: Daddy Pig is at the Supermarket to get food for Mummy Pig for dinner. (Shows Daddy Pig getting the items needed, and heads to the checkout) Daddy: Lets make sure I have enough money on me... Oh... (Notices his wallet has nothing in it) Narrator: Oh dear, Daddy Pig does not have any money on him. Daddy: (Notices that the checkout is very long, and Ms. Rabbit is too focused on that) Hmm... I could probably get away with it, just this once... I suppose it'll have to do. Narrator: Daddy Pig is going to steal from the supermarket since he cannot pay, and Ms. Rabbit is too busy to notice. Daddy: (Sneaks out with the food in bags unnoticed, and takes five chocolate cakes as well) He he! We'll eat like kings tonight! (Cuts to back home) Daddy: I'm home! I got the food Mummy Pig! Mummy: Thank you Daddy Pig, and it looks like you got everything I needed. Um, why is there five chocolate cakes in there? Daddy: Oh, um... They had a special buy one get four offer today. Mummy: Okay then. Lets eat. Peppa, George! Time for dinner! (Cuts to the dinner table) Peppa: Wow Daddy, how did you get so many chocolate cakes? Daddy: Because Peppa, they had a special offer at the supermarket today. Peppa: Wow. (Suddenly sirens are heard) Peppa: What's that? Mummy: I think its the police... Daddy: Oh... (Shows the outside of the house, surrounded by police cars and a helicopter) Daddy: I'm sure its nothing we need to worry about, lets continue to eat. Officer: (On megaphone) DADDY PIG! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! Narrator: Oh dear, the police are here to arrest Daddy Pig for stealing. Peppa: Daddy, why do the police want you? Daddy: Uh, I may have stolen from the market since I didn't have any money on me. Mummy: Oh Daddy Pig! Now look where that's gotten you! (Daddy Pig comes out of the house with his hands raised) Officer: Daddy Pig, you are hearby under arrest for grand theft! Daddy: Oh... Narrator: Daddy Pig is now going to jail for stealing from the supermarket. (To be added later)